battle to the death
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Ignore summery inside, I though the 5th movie was the last  cause I didn't know how many books there were  so it's really some battle I thought was going to happen from watching the trailer for it back then.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to make a Harry Potter story because I wanted to make some thing my boy friend would really like, and I know that he is a big Harry Potter fan so I thought I would write some thing for that. I hope you all like, especially my boy friend, and I don't own Harry Potter, if I did my boy friend probably wouldn't like it because I would make it a yaoi, no worries though this is not a yaoi. Oh and I am going to make this as what I imagine the battle against Voldemort will be, but keep in mind that I haven't even read the first book when you're reading this, I've just watched the movies. Well hear goes!

XxXxXxXx

The darkness surrounded the area. Death eaters flew in the sky; killing and feasting. Voldemort was leading the monsters in a war against the wizerding world. A sinister grin graced his hideous face.

A mark in the sky was the main sours of light. The mark was his, his dark mark, a snake and scull. He was wining the war. Every one thought there was no hope.

The echo of screaming filled the streets. Blood stained the ground. Bodies lay every where. A teddy bare with its head torn off and stuffing coming out was next to the body of a young girl. She looked as though she was three.

The girls light see blue eyes were wide open. Her body was sliced in two at the waist. It was clear that she had bin crying in fear before she was murdered because there were still lines where they fell from her face. One word came to the dark lord's mind... delicious. To others all that came to mind was how sad or the poor thing.

The dark lord was pleased with his doing. He could still smell the terror of those who died in the air. Those who died would never forget the heart ranching fear and pain they felt right before their deaths. The only ones still alive were in hiding.

The dark lord would find them soon, and make them his followers. If they didn't like, then he had no problem with killing them. Nothing pleased him more then to see the look in there eyes right before they died. The mixture of fear and pain as there lives ended, as the darkness of death took them away and the last thing they see being death eaters.

No one was safe, not from him. After he took over the wizerding world he pained on taking over the muggles world. He would make every one bag for mercy. Even then,

There was still a good chance they would die.

But the dark lord didn't know some thing. He didn't know that there was a rebellion being pained by those at Hagworts.He also didn't know that the rebel leader was the one person her couldn't kill. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

All the students at Hogwarts stood up in a room. The room was dark, gloomy, and for the most part torn down. There were holes in the ceiling and wall paper peering off the walls. There were chairs and desks lying on the ground, some broken.

Harry paced in the middle of the room. "We have to do some thing" he said. His and every one else's clothes were torn. They all looked like racks.

"Harry, there is nothing we can do" Hermione said.

"Yay, we're just students, we aren't even done with school yet, how are we supposed to help?" Ron said.

"There has to be some thing we can do" Harry insisted.

"Give it up, Potter, we can't do any thing" Draco said. His voice was not angry; the type of tone that every one knew was that of some one giving up. Draco pulled a seat up and sat down.

"If we go out there we'll be dead meat" one of Draco's friends said.

"We're just students, and some of us aren't even good students" some one said.

"There has to be some thing we can do" Harry said.

Every one stared at him, all wondering why he didn't just give up. After all, it was hopeless and if he kept insisting on it he'd end up dead.

"Every grate wizard and witch started out where we are now; we could be just like them! We have to do some thing! We are the last hope, if we don't do some thing now then every thing is lost! We have to save this world! We have to save our world! Our friends and families, even people we don't know because if we don't then who knows how many lives will be lost! Don't any of you see that?" Harry said.

By this time every one was paying attention to what he had to say. They knew he was right. They all knew they had to do some thing. And they would.

"Who's with me?" Harry asked.

"I am" Ron stepped forward.

"And so am I" Hermione said stepping forward as well.

Harry smiled at his friends." Any one else?" he asked and the hole room came to life. They were all with him. Draco stood up. Every one looked at him as he walked towered Harry.

"I'm with you" he said.

"Glade to have to aboard" Harry said.

"So the only question is, what do we do?" Draco said.

"Then lets get planning" Harry said and they did just that.

The dark lord soared over the sky riding a dark dragon. That same grin still graced his filthy, disgusting face. He was truly a monster. But that grin turned when he seen an army awaiting him up ahead.

When he seen the army the first thing he noticed was there leader. The name escaped his lips." Harry Potter". Harry seen Voldemort and grinned.

They were riding on there brooms, wands in hand, spells in mind, potions brood and on there persons. They were ready.

"Attack!" Harry yelled.

Every one started attaching the death eaters first. Hermione had looked up spells and potions on how to capture one without being killed. She leaded them against the death eaters. Harry went strait for Voldemort.

Harry throws a potion at the dark lord that burned his face. He clutched his face with his hands and waited for the pain to cease. He liked pain but not when he was the one in it. Harry then flu away. He was leading the dark lord away from every one else.

The dark lord followed him. The dragon kept blowing fire at him. Voldemort kept chanting spells and waving his wound. Harry tried to dodge them all but it was impossible.

Soon Harry was hit by one of the dragon's fire balls and fell from his broom. He fell from an extremely high spot and landed on the ground with a big thump. His body was slightly burned and to top it off he was hit by a spell the dark lord cast right before hitting the ground. He felt like his body was burning from the inside out.

The dark lord's dragon landed near him and he jumped off. Voldemort's grin returned to his face and he chuckled. Harry growled at him. "What are you laughing at?" he said, anger and disgust poring out of him as he glared at the dark lord.

"Oh nothing, just the spell I put on you as you were falling, that's all" he said in a cocky voice.

"And what spell is that?" Harry asked.

"Glade you asked, the spell I put on you is one that will kill you slowly from the inside out, torturing you, burning you organs, till there's nothing left and you die" he said.

Harry glared at him, hatred showing in his eyes, hatred and determination. Harry was determined to beat him. Even if he died in the end, it would all be worth it.

To save every one else. To save every one he cares about. To save a whole world. He would beat the dark lord. He would become a real hero.

He would never allow this evil, cruel, horrible person to win. He didn't care what he had to do, because either way he knew he was going to die, but he was taking this demon with him to the after life. He was going to make sure that no one ever suffered because of the dark lord ever again.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, I'm ganna turn this into a two shot so you'll have to wait to read more, I hoped you liked so far! Pleas R&R! Reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2: AN

A/N: Okay, sadly I have no inspiration for this. If any one wants to write some thing for this , which I don't think any one does, go right a head.


End file.
